Jimi Stringer
Jimi Stringer, also known as "The Supersonic", is part of the Alpha 1 Team. Biography Early Life Jimi Stringer was created in the Assembly Tower several years ago, and was trained to become a full-fledged Hero. He like Stormer, Bulk and Von Ness were part of Thresher's team during the Legion of Darkness Mission. Eventually, Stringer had established himself as a worthy Hero to Preston Stormer, and he was selected to become a member of the Alpha 1 Team, along with Dunkan Bulk. On one mission, they traveled to the planet Almaak V, which reported that the neighboring planet, Almaak IV, had vanished. Stringer noticed that the planets moon was still in position, and used his mastery of sonics to deactivate the cloaking device enshrouding the planet. Stormer then discovered part of Almaak V's government wanted to spark a war, and those behind the plan were arrested. The Alpha Team later battled Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants that were menacing a city. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher, and caused the Tiger Ants to flee. They also took on a group of space pirates that same year. The team was later interviewed with Hero Factory FM and briefly described fighting Cornelius Zo, but were called off on another mission. Stringer participated in the TV show "Dancing with the Heroes", and was paired with a woman named Sabrina. His dancing moves were considered smooth and award-winning. ''Rise of the Rookies Recently, the Alpha Team was assigned to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was being attacked by XPlode and Rotor. When both of the villains managed to escape, Stringer returned to the Hero Factory Assembly Tower. Soon after the mission with Rotor, Bulk and Stringer were sent to clean up the destruction caused by XPlode and Rotor at an Explosives Plant. Nathaniel Zib received a call on the hot-line and sent Bulk and Stringer to defend a construction site from the villain Corroder. Rookie Mark Surge arrived as backup, but Corroder used his acid to drop a load of metal girders on the Hero. Bulk took the blow for him, and was trapped under the rubble. Stringer held off Corroder and had the idea to link Cores and form a Hero Cell to protect themselves, which they did until William Furno arrived to save the day. Surge later asked him about Von Ness, a member of Stormer's old team, and Stringer explained the history of Stormer and Von Ness. After Stormer was attacked by Meltdown in Mekron City, Zib diagnosed that Meltdown's acid contained nanobots which could corrupt a robot's systems. Stormer went berserk as a result of this "infection" and began climbing up to the Training Spheres. Stringer, Bulk, and Furno followed him. In a duel atop a Training Sphere, Bulk was thrown off the edge. Furno grabbed a length of rope and saved the Hero from falling, but his grip began to loosen. Stringer was faced with a choice between letting Stormer escape or saving Bulk. Just as Furno dropped Bulk, Stringer appeared and saved his friend, allowing Stormer to escape with a jetpack. Stringer retrieved Natalie Breez and Mark Surge to find an antidote to the nanobots. Dunkan Bulk joined the party, though Furno headed out into Makuhero City to retrieve Stormer. Stringer and his companions traveled to Lunar Tratix, whereupon they were immediately attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Stringer and Bulk kept the animal distracted whilst Breez found the ingredient, only for it to focus on her and nearly devour Surge. However, Breez used her link with nature to drive the beast away, and Stringer's group returned to Hero Factory in triumph. The antidote was administered to Stormer, who was then cured. Stringer, along with Stormer and Bulk, was sent to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteorite. While there, Stringer pointed out a monument to Stormer and the Hero Factory. Thunder and Corroder then emerged from the crater and did battle with the Alpha Team. The Rookie Team soon arrived as backup, but so did another meteorite, this one containing XPlode and Meltdown. A black hole appeared in the sky (courtesy of Von Nebula) and sucked up the Heroes' weapons, including Stringer's Sonic Boom Weapon. Stormer and Furno jumped into the vortex to combat Von Nebula. Meanwhile, Stringer and the remaining Heroes used Particle Separators to scatter their atoms and dodge the villains' attacks. Stringer and Bulk stunned the villains and wrapped a heavy metal bar around them to contain them. The Alpha Team returned to Hero Factory in triumph. Eventually, Stringer was given the Upgrade to 2.0 form once the process was considered perfected. ''Savage Planet Stringer, along with other members of the Alpha Team, received a distress call from Aldous Witch on the jungle planet of Quatros. A report from Rookie Hero Rocka, however, indicated that the planet had become unstable and that all wildlife would attack everything in sight. In an effort to adapt to the environment, the Alpha Team was given an upgrade to new animal armor, with Stringer gaining the abilities of a bear. As the team was approaching Quatros, they noticed the changed landscape of the planet, and Stringer theorized that someone was illegally mining Quaza. Arriving on Quatros, the Heroes found an injured Rocka and discovered that Professor Witch had been turned into Witch Doctor after being exposed to the Quaza from a mysterious skull. Stringer was put under the command of William Furno along with Nex. They were however ambushed by Scorpio and Waspix however Stringer broke the Quaza spikes and was able to free the creatures from their servitude. He also broke the spikes of a Fangz and helped free Raw-Jaw. He later returned to the Hero Factory. ''Breakout'' After Rocka and Furno had captured Voltix, they brought him to his prison cell. However, Voltix used his power on Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff. This triggered the Breakout. Despite the Alpha 1 Team's best efforts, all the villains escaped. Mission Manager Zib then assigned Stringer to recapture Voltix. Stringer was outfitted with a sonic Mega Decibel Sound Blaster and Hero Cuffs. He landed on the planet Tansari VI where he found Voltix trying to build a great electrical weapon. Stringer engaged Voltix in combat but was knocked to the ground. However, he quickly recharged his Hero Core and kept fighting Voltix. Voltix then released an ultimate electric blast on Jimi Stringer. However, Stringer used several energy cartridges to absorb the blast. When Voltix ran out of energy, Stringer cuffed Voltix and returned to the Hero Factory where he met Preston Stormer and the Alpha team having caught the Black Phantom. When Stormer asked why he had been late to return to the Hero Factory, he jokingly replied that he could not remember where he parked his Hero Craft. ''Robot Rampage'' Shortly after the events of the Brain Invasion on Makuhero City, Stringer was sent to investigate the disappearance of the communications lines on Tranquis VII in a very complicated mission that required radio silence. However, when Stringer got there, he was attacked by a pack of Brains, and had his Drop Ship destroyed. Stringer was forced to flee to a communication tower and managed to send Furno a distress signal before the Brains captured and controlled him. Controlled by a Brain, Stringer became the only fully functioning robot as the native robots to Tranquis VII had a partial resistance to the Brains. When Bulk and Furno arrived, Stringer surrounded them, but was interrupted by Karter, who led some security robots that saved them. Worried as his army wasn't going to work, Stringer signaled Stormer asking for more Heroes for "backup" and went to investigate Karter's faction. Furno then arrived to attack Stringer, and Stringer offered to make Furno a public face for the new empire of the Brains, but was turned down. Furno attacked and cuffed the Hero with Stringer's cuffs, and he suddenly decided to commit suicide by jumping out of the tower. He was saved by a tractor beam of a Drop Ship controlled by Stormer, and Furno knocked the Brain off him. Furno and the recuperated Stringer then arrived to the location of Project Sunstorm to stop Brains from using it, and they saw that the Brains were about to activate it. Bulk saved them by throwing an EMP, shocking the Brains and easily defeating them. After Brains were cleaned up from Tranquis, Stormer and Stringer went to the Hero Factory and discussed about the situation. Recognizing a conspiracy and somebody directing the Brains as threats, Stormer decided to focus on the Brains, showing Stringer a new power source for Hero Cores. Abilities and Traits Jimi Stringer is a laid-back hero, cool and calm under pressure in situations. this attitude gets on the nerves of his teammates at times, though it helps Stringer deal with the situations they get into. Unlike his teammates, Stringer actually enjoys working with rookies and is always willing to train up and coming heroes. He is known to have two passions: fighting for justice and music. Stringer also has a passion for music, and uses this side of his personality in battle while also applying his casual attitude toward lyric writing. After his upgrade to 3.0 status, Stringer had armor based on the black bear and the tiger, to adapt to the new jungle environment. This was discarded when he was upgraded for Breakout. Appearance Jimi Stringer initially had black and orange armor, as well as translucent orange eyes and a light orange Hero Core. In Stringer’s 3.0 form, he bears black and yellow-orange armor, as well as yellow-orange eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a Black Bear, as a sign of his new powers. In Breakout, Stringer retains his 1.0. helmet, with black and blue armor. Weapons Stringer was originally equipped with a Sonic Boom Weapon, which allowed him to use his fondness of music in battle. In Breakout, it was revealed that he still possessed this weapon in his 2.0 form. During Savage Planet, Stringer possessed a Triple-Bladed Bear Claw with a built in plasma gun. It allows him to tear through almost anything. In his latest Breakout form, Stringer carries a Mega Decibel Sound Blaster. Set Information Jimi Stringer was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in July 2010. He contained 17 pieces, and his product number was 7170. Stringer was re-released in July 2011 as one of the six canister sets in that wave. The set was sold under the name “Stringer 3.0” (in conjunction with the other "3.0" sets in the wave). His product number was 2183 and contained 30 pieces, including a translucent green armor piece printed with the name "Stringer 3.0" and a bear pattern. His parts could be combined with Nex 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. 6282 Stringer is released in July 2012. He contained 42 pieces. Quotes Trivia *Stringer was voiced by Stephen Stanton in Rise of the Rookies, Savage Planet, and Breakout. *The prototype name for Jimi Stringer was Jimi Riff. *Stringer was once referred to as Riff on Hero Factory FM. *Stringer's first name Jimi and his musical interests could be a nod to the famous rock singer Jimi Hendrix. *He is the only regular Alpha-1 Team member with only 3 set forms. **However, in Savage Planet, he is shown in 2.0 form. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Ordeal of Fire (cameo)'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Savage Planet'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Breakout'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #2: Legion of Darkness (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #3: Collision Course (Book) (Mentioned only)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #4: Robot Rampage (Book)'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Jimi Stringer Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Stringer 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Jimi Stringer Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Brains Category:Brain Attack Category:Robot Rampage Category:The Doom Box Category:Veteran